The Puppet
The Puppet was once an 8-foot-tall inflatable plastic balloon with the approximate shape and features of a human. This balloon was at a gas station. A comet composed entirely out of Nis, which was sent flying out into space during the turmoil when the treaty was created, smashed into the balloon and fused with it. The power of Nis made the balloon come alive. It became called the Puppet, and travelled around eating grapes because the Nis that created its mind made it love grapes for a random reason. As it feeds on grapes, it becomes more intelligent. It's peak intelligence is about as intelligent as a whale, dolphin, pig, human, or other ape. When it is this intelligent, its brain will be capable of 6 X 10^14 calculations per second. The Puppet always swings its arms up and down in an exaggerated fashion as it walks. The Nis that animated the Puppet also gave it infinite strength and the ability to be totally indestructible and impervious to all forms of harm and control (including mind control). The reason that the Puppet's infinite strength does not release a multiverse-destroying burst of energy whenever it uses it is because the Nis that created the Puppet magically prevents this from happening. The Nis also magically causes a certain tune to emanate from the sphere of space immediately around the Puppet. This tune will increase in volume if any sound within the Puppet's hearing (which is equivalent to an average human's hearing) becomes louder than than the tune's average volume. The tune will always increase enough so that it is significantly louder than all other sounds in the area. There is absolutely no limit to how loud the tune can become. The Puppet has a painted-on mouth, but it can make this mouth become real when it wants to make a noise or eat something. The only time that the Puppet's tune stops playing is when it makes a noise with its vocal cords. The Puppet also has the ability to detect the presence of grapes, no matter how far away they are, but this isn't very reliable. History The Puppet's history as a sentient being began in 1974 when a comet of Nis animated it. It shocked the people in the vicinity when it began to move and the tune began to play around it. Several people tried to shoot it and learned that it was invulnerable. Some unfortunate people were hit by its flailing arms and, since it has infinite strength, were broken up into the smallest particles of matter, which scattered across the dimension. The Puppet proceeded to go to any place where there were grapes and eat the grapes, smashing all barriers in its path. It travelled across the Earth doing this, until an alien species abducted it and used it as an indestructible projectile, shooting it at faster-than-light speeds into another galaxy where it smashed into a military base of another species that was at war with them. After this, the Puppet found its way back to Earth, using it's strength to rip the fabric of space and time to create wormholes. Using the wormholes, it was able to get back to Earth very fast. It proceeded to eat grapes on Earth until it smashed Angry Boy 's house. Angry Boy fought it and realized that it was indestructible, so he threw it into a different universe. It is unkown where the Puppet is now and how long it will take it to get back to Earth.